Profit Guide
The most profitable uses for each material, not in table form: Stone, all blocks: Sell them as-is. Note that some crafting will not decrease value, while most will, but nothing will increase value. Wood: Craft with plant fiber to produce fishing poles. If there is insufficient plant fiber (unlikely), craft as wooden swords. Berries: They sell for 30, so sell them as-is. All plants: Sell as-is. Plant Fiber: Craft with wood to produce fishing poles. If there is insufficient wood (highly likely), craft with leather to produce sleeping bags. If there is also insufficient leather, sell as-is. Leather: If there is plant fiber left over after making fishing poles, craft sleeping bags. Otherwise, sell as-is. Metals: Craft watering cans. (Values of watering cans confirmed through titanium, uncertain for tungsten and diamond. There are no mithril watering cans, so it is likely to craft with wood for swords. Inferiority of shields has been confirmed for iron only.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Work in progress - my main goal here is to calculate the costs of various materials and determine what the most profitable use for them is. For example, diamonds sell for $250 each raw, and the most efficient craft from them, a Diamond Watering Can, sells for $7500 (at 20 diamonds, representing an additional $125 per diamond profit, or rather, it is 50% more profitable to make diamond cans, than to sell diamonds raw.) On the flipside, wood sells for $10 each, whereas Fence Gates (which take 6 wood) sell for only $15 - representing an astoundingly low 25% sell price (or rather, each wood is treated as worth only $2.50.) In that case, it is 400% more profitable to sell raw wood... except wait... 20 wood ($200 raw) and 6 iron ($240 raw) make a clock worth $750... almost doubling the raw values... except wait... 10 iron ($400 raw) makes an Iron Watering Can worth $750... As you can see, calculating the exact line of what is the most profitable use for a material is going to be tricky work. In some cases, maybe you have an excess of wood to get rid of, and a limited supply of iron... in which case, crafting bulk clocks may be more efficient profiteering than crafting iron watering cans. Please feel free to add your own contributions to this table, as I doubt I'll be able to make one of each item just to check and see which are cheapest and which aren't. NOTE: Priority is given to the material being looked up. Hence, in the first two below, wood is shown at $23.34 each when making fishing rods, and plant fiber is shown at $45 each when making fishing rods... obviously, if both were true, fishing rods would sell for $115 each, not $75. However, to remain consistent, whatever material being looked up is assumed to be the one with the price in question, with the other materials going into its best crafting use assumed to be at their base price. If there is a superior craft that can be made using those other materials, please make a note of it in the row below that material. If anyone knows of a way to make tables less scrunched up, it'd be much appreciated, otherwise those Notes fields will make every cell they're in super spaced out. EDIT: Solution found! Interesting observation - Fishing Rods really do appear to be the best use of Plant Fiber... backpacks and sleeping bags sell for more, but both consume the base value of materials to create that they sell for. Not yet sure about rugs, but given that berries are $50 each, each rug tile would have to sell for at least $70 to break even on materials.